in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Redfork2000/IaLR: Card Wars
Introduction Hello everyone! I'm Redfork2000, and here I bring you a new game I've came up with. Behold, IaLR: Card Wars! It's a card game designed to play in threads. You get to choose a leader character, a deck of cards with all your favorite characters from IaLR, and play against other users of the wiki in threads! Not only that, but since this card game will include characters from everyone's roster, you can propose your own leaders and cards for the game! Sounds interesting? Well, glad you think so! This blog will be the main database for this card game: IaLR: Card Wars. I might put a link to this blog somewhere so you can always have access to it. Before we begin, I believe it'll be best for me to explain the rules of the game. How to Play Ok. Here I'll explains everything you need to know before playing your first game of IaLR: Card Wars. So if you want to know how to play, stick around for the tutorial! 1 - Setting up your game Let's say you've challenged a friend in this wiki to a match of IaLR: Card Wars, and they've accepted. Before you begin playing, you'll need to set up your game. First of all, both players must agree on the game length. There are three game lengthes to use. If you want a long game, choose one of the greater lengthes. But if what you want is a quick game, I'd recommend the lower lengthes. Here are the lengthes you can agree on for your match: - Flash Match: Each player's deck will consist of only six cards. - Regular Match: Each player's deck will consist of nine cards. - Mega Match: Each player's deck will consist of twelve cards. Once both players have agreed on which game length to use, then comes the next step. Each player must choose a leader character and a deck of cards, according to the length both players have agreed on. The Leader character you choose is important. Each Leader Character has a unique Super Power and Passive Power, both of which will affect the way you play the game. So be sure to keep this in mind. Once each player has chosen a Leader Character and a deck of cards, it's play time! 2 - Starting your game Once it's time to play, if the player's haven't agreed otherwise, then the player who has been challenged is the one to make the first turn. This is the default option. If both player agreed to do otherwise during the game setup, then it's perfectly possible. One of the main mechanics of this game is Mana. This is an ingame currency that is used to play cards. At the beginning of each round of gameplay, each player gets 2 Mana. The only exception is the first turn, where the second player gets 3 mana instead of 2. During each player's turn, there's four main things to do: 1 - Card Deployment 2 - Attacking 3 - Super Powers 4 - Spells Let's check out each one seperately, shall we? 2.1 - Card Deployment Each player begins with their entire deck at their disposal. As I mentioned before, each player receives 2 Mana at the beginning of each turn. Each card has a different cost to be played. If you want to play a certain card, and you have enough Mana to do so, then the cost of the card will be substracted from your Mana count, and the card will be put in play. Some cards have special abilities that activate when played, so this is something to keep in mind whenever you choose to play a card. You must use a card's "when played" ability exactly on the same turn you played the card. If you don't and the next player proceeds with their turn, then there's no way back. 2.2 - Attacking If a player already has cards in play, then they can use those cards to attack the opponent's cards. One thing to keep in mind is that you can only attack with cards that were already in play before this turn. Any cards you deploy this turn cannot perform an attack until your next turn. This, of course, doesn't not include "when played" abilities. Some cards have specific abilities when they attack, so that's something to keep in mind at all times. There are three main things to keep in mind when you use a card to attack: Traits: Some cards have traits that change the way they interact with enemy cards. Here are the traits to keep in mind: -Freeze: When this card attacks an opponent card, that card cannot attack for an entire turn. -Splash damage: When this card attacks, they affect all the opponent cards that are already in play, not only one target. -Poison: When this card attacks, they posion an enemy card. A poisoned card takes damage each turn until it dies, or it is purified. -Armor: When this card takes damage, the amount of armor they have is substracted from the total amount of damage they would've received. This allows them to take less damage from attacks. Tribes: Each card has tribes they belong to. This becomes specially important when it comes to card synergy and the Leader's Passive Power. If a card has a certain tribe, then they can be affected by any Passive Power, or abilities from other cards that apply to that tribe. Special Abilities: Some cards have special abilities that aren't described by any trait. However, they affect the way the card is used in the game. Some examples are healing cards, mana producing cards, or "when attacked" abilities. 2.3 - Super Powers As mentioned at the beginning, each Leader has a Super Power and a Passive Power. The Passive Power is active at all times. However, the Super Power can only be used once per game. This Super Power can be used at any moment in the game, but as I said, it can only be used once, so you must consider when is the best moment to use it. A Super Power can be game-changing if used in the right moment. Most Super Powers have only an immediate effect. These are the three things you can do per turn. Something to remember is that turns should be written in one post each. Also, at the end of each turn, you must show a result screen. This means that you will show the current state of the game: Which cards each player has in play, how much health each card has, and how much mana each player has. This is to help both players to keep track of the game's progress. One thing to remember is that if you haven't used all your Mana this turn, then the amount of Mana you have will be carried over to your next turn. 2.4 - Spells These are a new kind of cards that have been added to the game in the January 2019 update. Spells are different from fighter cards, since they don't have stats. They only have a cost and an effect. However, they can have tribes, and they can activate any "if a (insert tribe) card is played" abilities. For example, we have the Fire Blast spell. If you play this card, then the card's cost (1 Mana) is deducted from your current Mana, and then the spell's effect takes place. For example, the FIre Blast's effect is to do 5 damage on an enemy card. Although they don't stay in the game to fight as fighter cards do, spells can help you gain an upper hand against your opponent if you use them wisely. 3 - Winning a Game The cycle of each player taking turns to play continues on, until one player has used up all the cards in their deck, and loses the last card they have in play. When a player has no cards left to use, then their opponent wins the game. The objective of the game is precisely this: defeat all of your opponent's cards. Watch an example match here: https://in-a-locked-room.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91188 Creating Your Own Cards So, does this sound fun so far? If so, it gets better. Since this game is planned to include characters from everyone's roster, you can propose your own cards and leadersto be added to the game as well! Sounds great, doesn't it? Here are the parameters you must follow in order to propose a card or a leader for the game: 1 - The character you're proposing must belong to your cast. 2 - You can propose the same character as a Leader and as a regular card. 3 - Remember to keep things balanced. Your cards cannot be too underpowered or overpowered. If during evaluation I find that a certain card you're proposing isn't balanced, I'll offer some changes to balance the character better. If you accept the changes, the card can be included in the game. The same goes for the Leaders' Super Powers and Passive Powers. To submit a card proposal or a leader proposal, you can check out the IaLR: Card Wars' Database right here: https://in-a-locked-room.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Redfork2000/IaLR:_Card_Wars_-_Revival Conclusion So, are you excited to play a game of IaLR: Card Wars? Great! Have a great day! Category:Blog posts